projectrunwayfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2
Project Runway Season 2 was the second season of Bravo's successful Project Runway, a reality competition for fashion designers. Season 2 began airing on December 7, 2005. Following a nationwide search earlier in the year, sixteen designers were chosen as semi-finalists and brought to New York City in June, 2005. After the first challenge, called "Road To The Runway", fourteen went on to compete as finalists. The winning designer, Chloe Dao, received $100,000 in seed money to help launch her own line, a 2007 Saturn Sky roadster, a spread in ELLE magazine, and a mentorship with the Banana Republic Design Team. Winning alongside Dao was her model, Grace Kelsey, who received the ELLE Magazine spread. Michael Kors and Nina Garcia returned as judges for the second season. The fourth judging seat rotated each week, based on the challenge. Tim Gunn, fashion chair at Parsons The New School for Design, returned as a mentor for the designers. Contestants Designers (ages listed are the designers' ages at the time the show was taped in the summer of 2005.) *Andrae Gonzalo, 32, from Los Angeles, California *Chloe Dao, 33, from Houston, Texas *Daniel Franco, 33, from Los Angeles, California *Daniel Vosovic, 28, from New York, New York *Diana Eng, 22, from Jacksonville, Florida *Emmett McCarthy, 42, from New York, New York *Guadalupe Vidal, 29, from Los Angeles, California *Heidi Standridge, 25, from Atlanta, Georgia *John Wade, 24, from Los Angeles, California *Kara Janx, 29, from Johannesburg, South Africa *Kirsten Ehrig, 37, from Los Angeles, California *Marla Duran, 51, from Allentown, Pennsylvania *Nick Verreos, 38, from Los Angeles, California *Raymundo Baltazar, 24, from Los Angeles, California *Santino Rice, 30, from Los Angeles, California *Zulema Griffin, 28, from New York, New York Winner: *Chloe Dao Daniel Franco had been a competitor in the first season and was eliminated in that season's first episode. Determined to show that the judges "made a mistake" in eliminating him so soon, he returned to the nationwide tryouts with samples from his own design line. The evaluation panel at the tryouts decided to give him one more chance and brought him back as a contestant for season two. Models *Allison McAtee, from Erie, Pennsylvania *Alyssa Daugherty, from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania *Cara Roberts, from Darien, Connecticut *Claudia, from Germany *Danyelle Vilmenay, from Baltimore, Maryland *Eden Henderson, from Queens, New York *Eliza Jane *Grace Kelsey, from San Diego, California *Heather Brown *Lesley Ann Williams *Maria Lucia Santiago *Melissa Braiser, from New York, New York *Rachael Hartzog *Rebecca Holliday, from Savannah, Georgia *Shannon Fluet, from Boston, Massachusetts *Tarah Rodgers, from North Carolina Winner: Episodes # Road To The Runway # Clothes Off Your Back # All Dolled Up # Team Lingerie # Social Scene # Window Shopping # On Thin Ice # Inspiration # Flower Power # Makeover # What's Your Line # Reunion (Season 2) # Finale - Part 1(Season 2) # Finale - Part 2(Season 2) Designer Eliminations Model Eliminations *Allison was originally eliminated, but was brought back after Maria withdrew from the competition. * In episode 1, models were randomly assigned to designers. * In episode 2, designers could again choose their models, with the winner of the previous challenge choosing first and the other designers choosing in random order. *In episode 2, Raymundo's model, Maria, dropped out, so Allison, John's model from the first challenge was brought back. * Beginning in episode 3, only the winner of the previous challenge could decide whether to change his/her model. Since episode 3, only Zulema had changed her model. She picked Tarah and dropped Rachael in episode 8. * Since models are eliminated at the beginning of the next episode, no model was eliminated in episode 1. * In episode 10, models were not used on the challenge. Episode Recaps Episode 1: Road To The Runway *Before arriving in New York, the 16 contestants being considered for positions in this season's competing cast were given six yards of plain white muslin, $20, and one week to create an outfit that best represents who they are as a fashion designer. After arriving, the 16 contestants found that only 14 positions were available in the Parsons workroom and thus two would be eliminated at the runway judging. *Judges: Heidi Klum; Nina Garcia; and Michael Kors. *WINNER: Santino *OUT: Heidi and John *First broadcast December 7, 2005 Episode 2: Clothes Off Your Back *Designers made an outfit using only the clothes they were wearing at the moment the challenge was announced. They have to complete one day on their designs. This episode is best remembered for Andrae's tearfilled panic attack on the runway. *Judges: Heidi Klum; Nina Garcia; Michael Kors; and Diane von Furstenberg. *WINNER: Chloe *OUT: Kirsten *First broadcast December 7, 2005 Episode 3: All Dolled Up *Designers created a life-sized outfit for the My Scene Barbie collection. The winning designer's outfit would be duplicated for the My Scene Barbie collection. The designers had a budget of $150 USD and two days to complete the design. *Judges: Heidi Klum; Nina Garcia; Michael Kors; and Lily Martinez, Head Designer for "My Scene" Barbie. *WINNER: Nick *OUT: Raymundo *First broadcast December 14, 2005 Episode 4: Team Lingerie *Designers created a lingerie line consisting of three looks. A team event with four teams, each with a lead designer and two assistants. The designers had a budget of $200 and one day to complete the collection. This show was notable for the fight between Santino and Nina over his collection. Also notable was Daniel's style and his constant bombardment of changes to the collection which ultimately led to his elimination. The teams were: :*'Daniel V.',Andrae and Zulema :*'Diana',Marla and Guadalupe :*'Santino',Nick and Emmett :*'Daniel F.',Kara and Chloe *Judges: Heidi Klum; Nina Garcia; Cynthia Rowley; and Alessandra Ambrosio. *WINNER: Daniel V. (teamed with Zulema and Andrae) *OUT: Daniel F. (teamed with Kara and Chloe) *First broadcast December 21, 2005 Episode 5: Social Scene *Designers created a party dress for socialite Nicky Hilton. The designers had a budget of $150 and two days to complete the designs. *Judges: Heidi Klum; Nina Garcia; Michael Kors; and Nicky Hilton. *WINNER: Santino *OUT: Guadalupe *First broadcast 4 January, 2006 Episode 6: Window Shopping *Designers created a day-to-evening ensemble for Banana Republic. A Team event with five teams of two. Both designers on the losing team were eliminated. Each team had to finish their garment in one day. The teams were: :*Chloe and Emmett :*Daniel and Andrae :*Kara and Zulema :*Santino and Nick :*Diana and Marla *Judges: Heidi Klum; Nina Garcia; Michael Kors; and Deborah Lloyd, Head Designer at Banana Republic. *WINNERS: Andrae and Daniel V. *OUT: Diana and Marla *First broadcast 11 January, 2006 Episode 7: On Thin Ice *Designers created a figure skating outfit for 2006 Olympic silver medalist Sasha Cohen.The designers had a budget of $150 and two days to complete the design. *Judges: Heidi Klum; Michael Kors; Anne Slowey, Fashion News Director at ELLE; and Sasha Cohen. *WINNER: Zulema *OUT: Emmett *First broadcast 18 January, 2006 Episode 8: Inspiration *Designers took photos and picked one to be an inspiration for an outfit. The designers had a budget of $100 and one day to complete the outfit. This episode is most notable for Zulema's "Model Walk Off." Prior to this episode, all the winning designers stuck with their original models when given the chance to change by Heidi. Zulema stunned everyone when she not only announced she was changing models, but also making this decision by picking three girls to have a "walk off." She chose the eliminated Emmett's model Shannon, Andrae's model Danyelle, and Nick's model Tarah for consideration. She switched to Tarah, which left Rachael with Nick and eliminated Shannon. *Judges: Heidi Klum; Michael Kors; Nina Garcia; and Season 1 winner Jay McCarroll. *WINNER: Daniel V. *OUT: Zulema *First broadcast 25 January, 2006 Episode 9: Flower Power *Designers created a dress using only natural materials purchased in the New York Flower District. The designers had a budget of $100 and one hour for the purchases. Parts of the show included Santino's impersonations of Tim, and his confrontation with Tim himself and Chloe discussing "coming out" with Nick and Daniel. *Judges: Heidi Klum; Michael Kors; Nina Garcia; and design team Mark Badgley and James Mischka. *WINNER: Daniel V., who also won immunity for the next challenge *OUT: Andrae *First broadcast February 1, 2006 *Daniel V. is the 2nd person to win 2 challenges in a row behind Kara Saun from season 1. Episode 10: Makeover *Designers created a new look to makeover a fellow contestant who then models the new look on the runway. This show was notable for the fall out between Santino and Nick. *Chloe designed for Nick, Nick designed for Daniel V., Daniel V. designed for Chloe, Kara designed for Santino, and Santino designed for Kara. *Judges: Heidi Klum; Michael Kors; Nina Garcia; and celebrity stylist Freddie Leiba. *WINNER: Chloe (Designed for Nick) *OUT: Nick (Designed for Daniel V.) *First broadcast February 8, 2006 Episode 11: What's Your Line *Designers made an evening dress for supermodel Iman. The evening dress also reflects the line which the designers will show at Olympus Fashion Week. *Judges: Heidi Klum; Michael Kors; Nina Garcia; and Iman. *WINNER: Daniel V. *OUT: Kara *First broadcast February 15, 2006 Episode 12: Reunion *All of the designers gathered for a reunion hosted by Tim Gunn and Heidi Klum on the eve of New York Fashion Week at which the final three designers will display their collections. Clips were shown at the reunion, the first few clips focused on Santino's comments on the other designers that weren't very nice (ex: He not liking the sound of Diana's voice) following this where dramatic moments such as Andrae's break down and his accent. This was followed by what was called "Project Talk back" showing how vocal this seasons contestants were. That was followed by clips of Zulema and her alter-ego "She-tangi" and her stealing Tarah from Nick. Tarah and Rachael came on the show to express their views on the situation. This was followed by segments swhoing the interviews between all the contestants. Followed up by "Project Runway Musical" showing Santino, Nick, Andrae singing. Finally the previous contestants showed their view on who was going to win. *First broadcast February 22, 2006 Episode 13: Finale - Part 1(Season 2) *The three final designers were shown at home when Tim Gunn visited them and then returned to New York to prepare their collections for showing at New York Olympus Fashion Week. Santino's collection was based on a combination of vintage and contemporary, Daniel's was a mixture of japanese culture and military influence while Chloe had not come up with a concept. 2 months after the home visit the desighners came together to get ready for fashion week. Santino later said that he shouldn't have said what he had said on the show. Tim Gunn gave praise for both Chloe and Santino's collection but was perplexed with Daniels which surprised Daniel. Later they were surprised to find out that they had to complete one final challenge: an additional garment that they each design with the aid of one eliminated designer of their choice. Nick, Andrae and Diana returned to help Daniel, Santino and Chloe, respectively. *First broadcast March 1, 2006 Episode 14: Finale - Part 2(Season 2) *Chloe, Daniel V., and Santino displayed their final collections of thirteen pieces at New York Olympus Fashion Week. *Judges: Heidi Klum; Michael Kors; Nina Garcia; and Debra Messing. *WINNER of Project Runway Season 2: Chloe *OUT: Daniel V. (1st Runner-up) and Santino(2nd Runner-up) *First broadcast March 8, 2006 External links Contestant sites *Andrae Gonzalo official web site *Chloe Dao official web site *Daniel Franco official web site *Daniel Vosovic official web site *Diana Eng official web site *Emmett McCarthy official web site *Guadalupe Vidal official web site *Heidi Standridge official web site *Kara Janx official web site *Marla Duran official web site *Nick Verreos official web site *Raymundo Baltazar official web site *Santino Rice official web site *Zulema Griffin official web site Category:Seasons Category:Season 2